


Merry Christmas!

by listentothecries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Liam, Bottom Liam Dunbar, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Eternal Sterek, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Soulmates, Sterek Week, Teen Wolf, Theo Raeken is Liam Dunbar's Anchor, Thiam, Thiam Week, Top Theo, Top Theo Raeken, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listentothecries/pseuds/listentothecries
Summary: Liam finds Theo's present in the dresser, at least that's what he thinks. [Thiam and Sterek story]
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Merry Christmas!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I know Christmas is over but I would like to share my little story. Btw i’m sorry for mistake and bad spelling. English isn’t my language but hope you like it!! Be nice with me lol  
> Clo

"I know I can trust you, I want you to keep this precious thing for me please!" Derek says firmly and precisely as he holds out the blue velor box to Theo, he has no choice but to accept.

"Is that what I think?" He asks intrigued.

Derek looks up and sighs. "I think so"

"So you and Stiles? Really?" Theo lifts the box before Derek suddenly stops him.

"I want you to keep this for yourself, I really rely on your discretion skills. I know Stiles is trying everything to find what I get him on Christmas like every year, so I thought if someone keep my present until the day it would be perfect. " Derek looks around, he asks Theo to join him in the snowy streets of Beacon Hills while Stiles, Scott and Liam are away to get a Christmas tree because, yes, we are a few days before Christmas.

"And you thought of me" Theo says proudly, he is groping the box with those fingers.

"Of course you're the last person Stiles will think of and don't tell Liam, I'd like to avoid spoiling the surprise."

"I understand." Theo nods before putting the box back in his pocket and smiling. "I promise!" he runs two fingers over his mouth to show how he can keep secrets.

"I appreciate it" Derek said with a smile.

"No problem!" Theo responds, more than happy to help Derek and have him trust him completely for once. They are quickly interrupted by the sound of a familiar honking horn. Stiles behind the wheel of the jeep, Scott and Liam in the backseat to hold the Christmas tree sticking out through the car window.

"Isn't that too big?" Theo asks as Stiles struggles with the branches of the tree to greet them.

“Totally…” Derek whispers, probably regret his futur plans. 

Scott and Liam finally got out of the car to join them and Stiles shook his head in disapproval. "It's never too much for Christmas, right Scott?" 

Scott nodded, refraining from laughing, then entered Deaton's former cabinet where he was now the owner.

Theo and Derek looked at each other for a few minutes before joining their respective boyfriends. Stiles took the road with Derek, who was holding the huge tree, back to the Hale mansion as Theo and Liam continued shopping for Christmas Day.

—

"Well, now that everything is finally ready, I hope everyone plans to wear my Christmas sweater." Lydia admired the Hale house becoming more beautiful, and claps her hands. 

Two days before Christmas, Liam, Theo, Scott, and Stiles with the pack are all very busy making the Hale Family Mansion more beautiful than ever. There are long lighted garlands along the roof and on the ground, little lights that form big drops of water, and illuminated animals all over the garden. Derek doesn't recognize his house, but he likes it. Stiles and Scott loaded the tree with colorful ornaments but before they decide to fight in the house like kids. Malia and Lydia have done the grocery shopping, and are ready to put the small dishes in the big ones.

Following Lydia's announcement, Liam quickly returned to the apartment Theo and him are living to find his Christmas sweater. It was a gift from Lydia. She made it last year for each of them, there are their first names written on it and a rudolph with a red nose. Liam walked into his bedroom, looking for the sweater in the dresser, when he finally find it between two of Theo's hoodies something fell heavily to the floor next to his feet. Liam put Theo's shirts away neatly before retrieving the small box from the floor and opening it gently. This is the first time he seen that, what was Theo hiding from him?

When he opened the box, Liam opened his eyes wide and his heart stopped beating. He understood very quickly what that meant. There was no other possible explanation. In other words, Theo is about to propose to him. He hadn't thought of that. It couldn't be real. Theo rarely talked about marriage and never would have thought so. He didn't even know Theo had the idea of getting married one day. Liam felt his heart pounding hard again, the ring against his chest, and a smile on his face. He can’t stop thinking now. 

Theo wanted to marry him. 

The best gift his lover can give him. Liam put it back carefully and picked up the sweater again before locking the door, his eyes filled with stars.

Once back to the pack, without waiting, Liam joined Theo on the couch and snuggled up to him for a hug. He looks forward for christmas now. 

—

The morning at Christmas Eve, Liam is still in bed, his hands resting on Theo's shoulder, he tenderly caresses the length of Theo’s arm with his hands and kisses him lovingly. Sitting on his man's lap, Liam lets out a happy sigh, his head back as Theo runs his tongue down his neck. The beta moaned then dug his fingers into Theo back to ask for more. Theo pushed Liam to the other side, and settled himself between his legs, before hugging him lovingly, looking at himself intently. 

Liam loved mornings like this, knowing he couldn't stop thinking about that famous box in the back of the drawer. Liam moaned without indiscretion, but the sound of a knock from the front door sounded, and stopped them during an interesting intimate moment. Theo jumped, and ran a hand over his face. 

"It's for me!" He stands up and pulls on his pants quickly

"Hmm tell me more?" Liam bounces back leaning on those elbows, messy hair and puffy lips.

"No, I'll explain it later!" Theo gives Liam a kiss on the cheek.

"You better be! I didn't mean to fall asleep there!" Liam laughs back, so he had no choice but to reluctantly leave Theo and walk away into the bathroom.

"Ill join you in a bit"

Theo looked around and waited until Liam was in the shower to grab the box discreetly from the dresser, where he had left the last time, and opened the door for Derek.

"Thanks for doing this for me." Derek nods, waiting in the hall when Theo gives him the precious box.

“With pleasure, good luck man.” Theo greeted Derek and closed the door behind him. He returned to the apartment and hurried away from Liam.

"So, wanna continue here?" Theo took off his clothes then stepped under the hot water and pressed his chest to Liam.

The young wolf turned to his lover, chuckled as he used his two hands to lean on Theo's shoulders, and jump with his legs wrapped around him.

"Missed you!" Liam kisses Theo languidly, his two arms around Theo’s neck, each legs around his hips supporting him by the back of his thighs. The two men let themselves be carried away by the excitement of the moment, their two bodies pressed together, against the other, Liam tugged at Theo's hair as his body was pressed against the wet tiled wall. Liam couldn't hold back a groan, sighing heavily as Theo bridged the space between them and slipped gently into him to become one.

—

The Christmas night Eve, Lydia and Malia just finished the Christmas dinner, while the others are busy setting the table, the final finishing touches. Theo and Liam are the last to arrive with a smile on their face, hand in hand, and their cheeks flushed with cold.

"You are late." Stiles said, with his hands on his hips, he was wearing Lydia's Christmas sweater, and a headband with a big deer ear that made him look silly.

"Sorry, too busy with my Christmas present!" Theo responds by wrapping his arm around the beta's shoulders. Stiles pretends to throw up with two fingers in his mouth and Liam rolled his eyes with embarrassment.

"Be careful or Malia will kill you, Stiles." Liam laughed, to change the topic. He flicked the deer costume ears on Stiles' head and pulled off his coat to make himself comfortable.

"Let's wait until we open the presents before we kill someone, right?" Derek gives Theo a little wink, and Liam wonders what that means. He pulls on his sweater sleeve before joining the pack towards the living room. Liam didn't take his eyes off Theo, when they all put the presents under the tree.

At midnight everyone exchanged presents, Liam settled down on the couch, next to Theo who handed him a box a little bigger than the one hidden in their dresser. Liam smiled, and thought to himself that Theo must have changed boxes at the last moment. 

Liam unwrapped the present and his heart was racing, he opened the large box delicately to find ..... a watch.

"At least that'll keep you from being late! Also, look, that counts your step and I've added your favorite music in there and some pictures of us." Theo takes his boyfriend's hand to tie the object around his wrist. "I hope you like it, merry christmas my love!"

Liam was silent for a few minutes, he liked his gift very much but he didn't expect it. He looked around the room, before looking at Theo with a nod. "Yes, that's beautiful! Merry Christmas T" and they hug each other tenderly even though Liam had a few questions later that evening about the ring. He wraps his arms around  
Theo and give him a kiss. 

"I can’t believe it! It's official! I'm getting married!" Stiles walked into the house, followed by Derek who crossed his arms as he watched the reaction of the pack around them.

"What?!!" Everyone looked at them with a question mark on their faces. Except Theo who settled in the back of his seat, one arm on the armrest of the sofa and a small smile on the corner of his lips. Liam looked at Stiles, then Theo, then Derek.

"Derek just asked me to marry him!" 

"Oh my god Stiles" No one had seen this come up. Lydia and Malia rushed over to look at the ring, Scott congratulated them, and Liam quickly recognized which ring it was. Liam heart shattered into pieces and his eyes began to sting. He fixed Derek who walked over to Theo, the two of them staring at each other with knowing look, then shook their hands.

"Thank you again Theo!" Derek said softly then laughed at Stiles. 

Liam froze for a moments before he felt his throat irritate. He was going to throw up, he wasn't angry at Derek, nor Theo for that matter, but angry with himself. Angry at himself to have discovered this ring. Angry for having made up so much of the idea that no one else would have imagined. Liam wiped away a tear that rolled down his cheek, and rushed to the bathroom to collect his wits. He didn't really care if anyone watched him react in any weird way. He will find the best lie to tell them. Liam will have to talk to Theo, and that was the most embarrassing thing. He collapsed along the doorway, and slammed his head back to cursing himself for being so stupid and naive. Of course Theo didn't want to marry her. Who would even want it?

Liam stayed on the ground for a few minutes, figuring out why? Why had he had this idea in mind? why Theo kept it secret from him if he wasn't planning on marrying him? Liam ran his hands over his wet face, and wrapped his arms around his knees. He would have liked to be in Stiles' shoes right now, not because he was going to marry Derek, but because he was going to marry the man he loves. Liam want Theo. Theo Raaken. Liam was heartbroken and felt so pathetic. False hopes got him, this relationship is about to drive him crazy. He tried to calm down and to regain his emotions very quickly. Liam unlocked the door, and walked out. Not very surprised to find Theo in the first place. He didn't know how long he had been there, but he seemed to be waiting and worried. "

"Liam, are you all right?"

Liam bites his lip and can't help but feel guilty about this terrible misunderstanding. Theo knows him all too well that it gets more embarrassing.

"If I tell you ... will you promise me not to laugh at me?"

Theo grabs Liam by the shoulders before hugging him tightly and kissing the top of his head. "I would never"  
Liam sighs while biting his lip, he felt like the dumbest man on this planet.

"I saw the ring." 

"You mean Derek's ring?"

Liam nods, rolling his eyes. "In our appartement"

Theo was about to say something. 

"I know. it’s totally my fault." Liam pauses, looks up at Theo crossing his arms. "It wasnt my attention to find this out, so I thought that .. you .. well .. maybe... erm" Liam blushed and felt uneasiness set in. He is so embarrassed at the moment. "I thought you wanted to propose me"

Theo finally understood as Liam crossed his arms, avoiding him. 

"I'm sorry! I don't know why I thought about this, it was only because...I never thought such a situation would happen to us. Forgot what I said!" 

"What do you mean?" Theo asks, frowning and taking both of Liam's hands against his.

"It’s completely crazy!" Liam can’t stop moving his hands around. 

Theo laughs a little, seeing Liam so embarrassing. 

"Crazy as that?" Theo finally said kneel down.

"What are you doing?" Liam stepped back, panicking a lot.

"Do you want to marry me?" Theo asks him.

Liam looks around, it must be a joke. Right?

"Theo, I mean..What's wrong with you? It's not what I want to tell you... whatever..are you serious right now?"

"You really don't know what you want!" Theo gets up, laughing, then hugs his boyfriend. Liam wrapped his arms around Theo, and hide his face in his chest. 

"Im sorry, but you promised not to laugh!" The younger wolf pouted.

"Seriously Liam I'm thinking of marrying you one day, but not today because I didn’t plan anything yet. I don’t want you feeling sad because the ring wasn’t for you. I would like to propose you but it would be between us, in a particular place and with a ring that I would have paid myself. You deserve more than a ring hiding under our clothes!"

Liam feels his heart beating harder. It was better than doing a proposal out of the blue. Liam smiles bigger when Theo mentioned about a special proposal for him. He sighs, thinking how lucky he is right now. Liam tiptoed up and wrapped his arms around Theo. "And I would say yes because it's you that I want!" He chuckles, pressing his forehead against Theo’s. 

"You better be, because I love you!" 

"I love you too" 

Theo grabbed the mistletoe, stretched his arm over their headscar, then they kiss each other.

"Merry Christmas Theo." 

"Merry Christmas futur husband"


End file.
